This invention relates to luggage cases having wheels. There are two basic wheel systems for such luggage cases. One system has only two wheels located at one end of the bottom of the luggage case and a pivotable handle at its opposite corner used to lift, pull and guide the luggage case on those two wheels. The second system usually has four wheels, two at each end of the case. In this latter system, a tether strap and a handle is used to roll the case on all four wheels.
A characteristic problem of the 4-wheel type pullman case is that the wheels are free wheeling, that is, the wheels permit the case to roll along the floor without hinderance. The 4-wheeled case can thus freely roll down inclined ramps or conveyors. Depending on inclination of the conveyor and distance travelled, the case can reach substantial velocities, sometimes damaging the case, contents and other pieces of luggage on impact.